treeofsaviorfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Agailla Flurry
"As the other two disciples were, Agailla Flurry was a great person. She learned all the magic that existed then. She also built the Mage Tower. What an amazing woman she must've been." -'Villager Cahill' Agailla Flurry was an Archmage who became the first Chronomancer and the owner of the Mage Tower, which is currently protected by Goddess Gabija. She made many contributions to magic and learned many spells and even created a new category of skills. The most prominent example of which was Chronomancy - time magic. With it, Agailla Flurry lived a long life. There were many others in the past who lived longer than one might expect, but Agailla Flurry is the first to have lived a long life by her own design. As she was investigating mana, she discovered one important fact: the mana which flows steadly in the Mage Tower behaves strangely on the top of the tower. After lengthy research, she found out that there is a third type of mana, and it has a shape of a specific object. Such object must be from the era of Agailla Flurry as no one knows the existence of it. Chronology of her life Epitaphs of Agailla Flurry In Escanciu Village, there are gravestones around that contain secrets about Agailla Flurry, which she mentions Maven, Lydia Schaffen and Ruklys. The Epitaphs narrate a confession she's been lamenting for. "My name is Agailla Flurry. I have realized something from the epitaphs left in the land and I would like to make a confession. Since some time ago, I was able to have a long life through a strong spell. As soon as I realized that I was not bound by the lifetime of humans, I lived the life of a bystander. '' ''As I walked this land as a bystander, I read the epitaphs of my predecessors. Long ago, Rukly tried to accomplish a revolution, Lydia Schaffen also formed her forces, and they still remain to this day. Only after a century of achieving nothing did I start to regret the life I lived. And after spending a long time lamenting on my foolishness, I decided to follow their mission. I cannot reveal what this mission is. And I do not know how I will continue it. Maybe my tower soaring towards Goddess Gabija can continue the answer. But I will not be like my predecessors, letting my personal feelings ruin the work. How foolish to be overconfident and be swayed by shallow feelings. You, who lives through such times, must have realized something like I did. To finish, I thank you for making pilgrimage following my epitaph. I will leave you a little bit of power in this epitaph as reward." Agailla Flurry's Diary "Lord Helgasercle is still going after my tower, and I can't find a successor to continue my mission. My life feels like that of a warning fire. Even so, I shall light up the last bit of my life to find one. Because of Helgasercle, a great chaos will come down on this world. It's a desperate gamble to leave the tower to a goddess who should be taking care of the world's flame. But my mission must not fall under the hands of the demons, so I am counting on the future Goddess Laima foretold. '' ''It was such a long journel. We'll know whether or not it was the right life or decision when the time comes." Category:Characters __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__